


deeper

by changekyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sextape, Smut, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, chan cheated on his gf with hyunjin, cum as lube, hyunjin is so kinky, hyunjin was a virgin, mentioned ropeplay, the ending is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changekyun/pseuds/changekyun
Summary: Hyunjin got really mad at Chan for telling him about his sex life, so he decided to become a part of it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187





	deeper

Hyunjin didn't exactly know what to think about his and Chan's relationship. They both told each other secrets. However, after a certain night when Chan got drunk and texted Hyunjin about how horny he was and what he'd do to a girl he met, it got really tense. Not only did Chan apologized at least four times, repeating how he didn't want to make Hyunjin feel awkward; the younger had to act like it didn't really matter. When, in fact, it did. He realized that night that he'd love to be in that girl's place, manhandled by Chan, probably the most handsome guy he knows. Warm, salty tears of rejection were streaming down his cheeks that night.

Chan, however, didn't mind being open with his desires, despite apologizing before, even though every time he did it felt like a bullet to Hyunjin's stomach. He'd lose himself dreaming about the elder doing things he was ashamed of. Hyunjin thought about it every day, letting the sexual tension grow larger and larger, soon trapping his awful thoughts, so they couldn't leave him, even if he tried enough.

That was until Chan got more... direct.

Hyunjin had never been called pet names. But the time Chan called him a good boy, after Hyunjin told him he got praised by a teacher, the knot between his hips got much tighter. It felt very sweet, like cotton candy, in his mind. He touched himself to the thought of Chan telling what a good little whore he is.

He tried avoiding Chan as much as he could without making it seem suspicious, but every time he got a message from someone, his heart would stop beating for a second. Or every time Chan stared at him. However, he'd still sell his soul for another pet name to escape Chan's lips.

About a month later Chan invited him over. He didn't state what he intended to do, but Hyunjin was sure as hell he had no one to play that new Xbox game and that was the only reason.

He knocked on the elder's door, getting ready to see Chan's mom in the door frame. She liked him, sometimes even called him her second son, so he hoped it would be her. How was he surprised, against his disappointment, that it was Chan who welcomed him.

"What's up?"

Hyunjin could swear he saw a smile... Or was it just his imagination playing with him? Chan made some room and nodded, seeing how unsure Hyunjin was. The despair got stuck in his throat as he walked past Chan, ready to give it up and run away.

"I see, you still don't wanna talk with me," Chan sneered. Hyunjin got out of his shoes and looked at him with sadness. He let out a heavy sigh that was sitting inside for too long.

"Is this why you wanted me to come?"

"Yeah, kind of. I'm having a date with Taeyeon later and needed your help. What's going on with you?"

They got to his living room, where Hyunjin reluctantly sat next to Chan on the soft couch. The younger felt cornered by Chan's hand laying on the backrest, but also he didn't mind seeing how his biceps shifted with that move.

"I don't appreciate you telling me about that Taeyeon," he let out on one exhale and quickly breathed in. "It's good you're in a relationship, but— you made me realize I might be into those rough things, you know?"

"I'm not against a love triangle—"

"No, fuck her. By fuck I mean I don't care about her. I'm gay."

"That's cool. Good for you. But why me and not Changbin? Or whatever." Chan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Did he call me a good boy, though?" Hyunjin smirked.

"You liked that, huh?" Chan's voice got higher, a half-smile crawled onto his face, while Hyunjin hid his own behind his hands. "Be a good boy and reply."

"I did. I really did, hyung." Hyunjin got up and spreads his legs over Chan's thighs, the older giving him a gentle tug. That one night, when Chan got drunk, Hyunjin imagined riding the elder. "I hate Taeyeon."

"I know, baby," Chan replied. "Show me how much."

He pulled him closer, until their crotches met in a rough manner, drawing a whine out of poor Hyunjin. It sent a chill down his back and Chan did that again, younger's dick growing harder until he let go of him completely.

Hyunjin wasn't the one to complain, though, because the next second he started grinding on Chan's lap, heat strengthening. "And you like cheating, huh? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't hurt a fly. Stupid liar."

"Shut up," Chan retorted and tightened the grip on Hyunjin's hips. He couldn't wait for the beautiful sight of bruises all over the younger's body. He wanted to cover him in red stains, show who's the boss here. "Stop acting like you're the one in charge. What do you want me to do, then?"

"Spank me, please. I wanna get humiliated. Do whatever you wish." Pinkish red decorated his cheeks and ears. "Fuck my face with your big dick."

He put a hand over Chan's crotch, proud of himself as he felt the hardness, and slipped two fingers behind the elastic of Chan's sweatpants. His mouth watered as his fingers met the thick base of Chan's dick. There was a promise made inside of his mind that he was going to have a taste.

"Let's go to my bedroom, then, baby."

"You'll do anything to get your dick wet."

It was Hyunjin who pulled Chan inside, not the other way, sticking his lips to the Adam's apple, biting on the thin skin, leaving teeth shaped marks. He obviously noticed warm hands gripping his waist, playing with his T-shirt. He, however, was more into tasting Chan than anything else.

"You're so eager, it'd be a shame to let it go to waste."

Words like that, they were easy to go unnoticed, especially if you were busy nibbling at your friend's a little bit dry, yet still plump, lips. Like the little slut Hyunjin became.

He dropped onto his knees, hastily shifting down Chan's sweatpants, admittedly not gray, but still portraying well what Hyunjin's attention was pointing at.

"No, no, no. You're not getting none of that, not right now."

His hands got clasped and pulled up. It was truly impossible for him to oppose when Chan could easily throw him like a sack of potatoes if he wanted to. Hyunjin's dick twitched when Chan got to his lips, kissing him as if that was their last moment. Arms falling to his sides, hips thrusting to get that bit of attention, Hyunjin was burning inside.

"Take off your T-shirt and jeans, then lay on your stomach."

Hyunjin followed the first command trembling from all the excitement, meanwhile Chan kneeled in front of his open wardrobe, searching for something. The younger assumed it would be lube and didn't really care about Chan, instead checking out his bed.

"I won't put my hand in a cum stain, right?" he laughed mischievously as he got on the mattress that dipped under his weight. He bounced on the softness with his ass. He could think only about getting it pounded, disgusted by himself, but also utterly turned on.

"Alright," Chan said to himself. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Hyunjin looked over his shoulder, momentarily taken aback by items that were being put on the edge of the bed. Black rope, he swore it was actually sold with intentions of sex. Lube, of course. And a whole fucking knife. Not the kitchen type, but rather one people would use for kinky photos. He swallowed a breath. "Is that a knife?"

"You told me to do what I wanted." His mouth curled up in an almost sympathizing way, except there was an evil sparkle in his eyes. "Wanna stop?"

Hyunjin shook his head, although surprised by his decision, his dick was too hard to decline. He let Chan push him forward to make him lay flat. The bedding was pleasantly cold, the heat subsiding just as the tingly feeling of arousal made its way up his torso. Chan straight up slapped his ass and Hyunjin's hips flinched.

It got slightly painful as more slaps landed on his butt, redness growing which each one of them, as Chan made sure no place was left untouched.

He straddled Hyunjin, immobilizing the younger's thighs. There was something in the boy under him, that woke up the most horrible fantasies of Chan.

"Wait, I've got an idea. A great one. You don't mind being recorded?" He swiftly got up. His creation, every single handprint, it was so admirable, he had to take a photo of it.

"You mean... like a sex tape?"

"Right."

"That'll be cool I guess." He shrugged. "I honestly don't care, unless there's my face."

"My good boy," Chan enthusiastically left a kiss on Hyunjin's cheek. He grabbed his phone, propping it up on a stack of books, so that it captured Hyunjin's body in all its glory, except for his face. Then he returned to his previous position.

Chan began massaging Hyunjin's thighs slowly, taking advantage of how much time they actually had on their hands; he might honestly cancel his date with Taeyeon. Making his way up to Hyunjin's cheeks, after pulling the waistband down, he spread them. An exhale escaped his mouth, from which Hyunjin's face got flushed with pink.

"Did you wash before, baby?"

The impatience was about to push him over the edge.

"Y-Yeah," murmured Hyunjin, shoving his face into the bedding.

Chan immediately yanked at his hair. "Say it clear, dumb whore, don't be rude."

Hyunjin's dick twitched painfully. The elder got closer to his ear, hot breath grazing the delicate skin, releasing a shiver through his already tortured body.

"Yes, yes, daddy."

"That was... hot."

Suddenly there was nothing, not a single finger touching him. Chan swiftly got rid of his sweatpants and shifted position to sitting on his feet in front of Hyunjin. The younger boy looked up at him, innocence filling his teary eyes.

Chan pulled his boxer briefs down, his dick immediately sprung and hit Hyunjin's nose. There was no way he was going to fit it in his mouth with his little experience.

"You're so big, daddy, too big." His whine sounded fake, however, the worry was genuine.

"We'll try." Chan grabbed his dick by its base, smearing the precum on Hyunjin's lips like a lipstick. "Look how cute you are."

Hyunjin smiled despite the corners of his mouth feeling heavy, then opened it wide and stuck his tongue out.

"Aw, my baby wants my dick?"

The younger blinked fervently. Chan got a hold of his hair and moved his hips agonizingly slow. Finally, his dick entered the younger's mouth, stretching his lips. A moan slipped away as Chan went deeper and deeper before Hyunjin made a choking noise.

"Come on, relax." He stroked the boy's head. Hyunjin took in a deep breath through his nose, trying to get at least a little bit comfortable. The tip hit the back of his throat and he gagged again. Hyunjin quickly pulled away with a sigh, disappointment deep in his chest. Tears filled his eyes as he laid there, trying to catch a breath.

"I can't, sorry," he almost cried. It felt awful, the memory of him telling Chan to fuck his face; he was so pathetic. His hard cock began feeling like nothing but a burden.

"I knew it, you dumb bitch."

Hyunjin whined again. His crotch was pulsating. Chan stood up on the floor and with a hand gesture instructed Hyunjin to come with him. The younger complied and was immediately pushed onto his knees, Chan's dick again in front of his face. Chan stroked it a few times and said:

"Try again, babygirl."

It sounded more like an encouragement, which made Hyunjin's chest feel warm until he saw the hunger in Chan's eyes, because that was when all that fuzzy feeling moved to his lower abdomen. He left a few kitten licks to the head, tasting the skin and just playing with it. All that while looking Chan straight in the eyes. The elder let out a low groan, bucking his hips to get more of that warmth, but Hyunjin stopped him with his hands on Chan's thighs.

"Come on, babygirl, I want you here." He pointed at the base of his dick and Hyunjin immediately went lower, almost half of the cock in his mouth. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before diving even lower, so close to Chan's stomach, yet still so far away.

Trying to relax his throat, focusing on the pleasure and little sounds Chan made, he took it deeper. Tears were hanging from his eyelashes, drool all over his chin. He did it. The tip of his nose touched Chan's belly. That did not last long, though, as he instantly pulled away, coughing and spitting.

"Good boy," Chan praised him as if he was a dog. Hyunjin flashed a smile — in contrast to his ruined face — and wiped his tears. "Now how about me giving you pleasure, hm?"

"Yes, that would be nice of you, daddy." His voice was hoarse, as his throat didn't really appreciate Chan's dick without much lubrication except Hyunjin's spit. They got back to the bed, Chan telling Hyunjin to lay on his stomach again, spreading his cheeks again and giving it a lick without hesitation.

"Oh, fuck, that tickles," moaned out the younger. His breath was slowly calming down, nose clearing after crying. It felt so good, except his cock was in pain and he had no doubt that he'd come just from Chan putting his dick inside of him. As Chan gave his hole more licks, Hyunjin was pushing his ass into Chan's face. He wanted it to last as long as it could, but the orgasm was getting closer and closer. It was so bad, but felt so heavenly, he actually had no regrets.

Chan wasn't behind, though. His dick was aching for satisfaction, but Hyunjin's little whimpers were such a turn-on, he just couldn't stop it. Rutting his cock on the bed wasn't a bad idea, however.

Suddenly Hyunjin's voice got higher, the boy himself more vocal, and Chan found himself fucking the younger with his tongue. Hyunjin fumbled in search for a grip and soon he came onto the duvet, his mind going blank. He lost all his strength and just plopped on his cum, breathing loudly.

"Do you think you can take me?"

"I..." He still wasn't able to catch his breath. "In a minute."

Chan laid down next to him, chuckling, "Are you sure, Hyunjinie? You seem pretty done."

"I mean, I wanted you to fuck me, right?"

Chan nods, one of his eyebrows going up out of confusion, but also curiosity.

"Yeah, then better get to it, you useless dick." Hyunjin smiles at him as to take it with a grain of salt and Chan doesn't need to be told twice to get up and cover his member with Hyunjin's cum. Much hotter than using just lube.

"I thought so. Hyunjinie's so slutty, there's not enough cock to ever satisfy him."

He wondered if he should prepare him, but he was longing for the finish he really couldn't care as much as he should. Chan lined up his dick with Hyunjin's hole, which was still slightly pulsating, and just entered the boy to the brim with one move of his hips.

"Holy sh-shit," cried out Hyunjin. "What the fuck-"

Chan was slamming into him like he was nothing but just a toy, his own breath getting faster and the knot in his lower abdomen tightening every time Hyunjin let out his little cries. He threw his head back with eyes closed, focusing exclusively on the sounds. Grasping Hyunjin's ass and hips, he'd help himself by moving the boy to the rhythm.

"You're so tight for me."

Wasn't that what he wanted — Hyunjin wondered through the pain — getting fucked in the ass by Chan. Being full after coming wasn't the best feeling, but the thought was enough for him to want to cum again. And so his dick was getting harder with each second that passed. Tears left wet stains on the fabric.

A sudden whimper escaped his mouth as he felt something sharp on his thigh, very few inches away from his crotch. The knife. He had completely forgotten about it, but now its blade was dancing on his skin, leaving a sting that went away as fast as it came.

"Yes, yes, yes, thank you, daddy."

And Chan spilled his semen, not even bothering to pull out. Hyunjin being his breeding puppy, kind of a cute concept, to be honest. At this point, Taeyeon could go fuck herself. Chan quite enjoyed the afterglow, yet it subsided pretty quickly when new sounds came into the scene.

He looked at Hyunjin and god, if that boy was hard again— yeah, he was.

"Need a hand?" Chan smiled and stared from under half-closed eyelids. Hyunjin's mouth was busy with letting out moans, one by one, before he came again, this time barely any cum spilling. "Alright, that was hot."

He pulled himself up after a short while and pecked Chan's lips, "You're pretty hot, too."

Then he hugged Chan tightly, sperm leaking out of his abused hole, but he was enjoying being close with Chan too much to really care about cleaning himself at that moment.


End file.
